Always
by RandomRhia97
Summary: After breaking up with Luke, Andy finds herself in the arms of the one and only Sam Swarek. follow their journey of their new found relationship and life together as one.
1. Finally

Andy paced her laminated living room floor, contemplating what she wanted to do. After all those years she had been let down; with her mother leaving, leaving her to pick up the pieces, her father and now he decides to do this. To her. She thought she was safe with him, in his arms but obviously not as he decided to go and screw the detective of his past. Jo. She detested that name, ever since she came into their lives; she has been nothing but trouble. Sure, she acted civilly towards her whilst giving a statement after being shot and then spending god knows how long with an ungrateful troubled teenager and the blonde detective that couldn't stop Luke from keeping it in his pants but she had enough. Andy had enough when she went to visit Luke with another plant in her arms and seeing Jo and Luke popping balloons together. Just reminiscing on that thought made her stick to her stomach. Her phone started ringing and she peered over it to see who it was, _Luke._ That was the 6th time in the past hour that he had called. _Why couldn't he just leave me alone?_ She thought. _He loves you_ her mind said back but she discarded that phrase as soon as it entered.

Sam sat with a beer in his hand and his phone in another, deciding whether to call it a night or just keep going. Ever since the blackout he hasn't been able to get her out of his mind. _Sweetheart you're not my type. _God what was I thinking! Of course she was a rookie, his rookie at the time but that didn't change the fact that she looked drop dead gorgeous in her uniform and he was looking her up and down guessing what she had on underneath. He took the last sip of his beer and pressed the call button.

Her phone rang again and she picked it up with frustration.'What?' she snapped down the phone. _'Sorry McNally have I caught you in a bad time?' _Realizingit wasn't Luke, her voice softened. 'No, sorry Sam I thought you were someone else that's all_._' _'Luke?' _he asked, not just out of curiosity but with anger as Callaghan didn't get the hint that Andy didn't want to talk to him, hence the breaking up of their engagement. 'yeah, he just doesn't seem to get the message that I am done with him, done with pretending that I was happy with him, he was my safety net so to speak as I got tired of the bad boys and constantly getting my heart broken. Now I have this to deal with, so much of him being safe. Andy laughed to herself more than Sam as she found it ironic, with the way her life was going she thought it would get better with Luke, obviously not.' 'Am I considered to be one of those bad boys?' 'No, maybe, I don't know, you sort of have this edge, which is kind of sexy - ' _'Andy you are rambling again.'_ He laughs _'Sexy huh? Never would have thought that Andy McNally would call me sexy.' _'Yeah well you sort of fit into my type of men.' _What am I doing? I just got out of a relationship and I am sat on my settee flirting with my friend who happens to be my former T.O!_ Thoughts were making their way around Andy's head which were not helping the current situation. There was a silence other the phone, both of them not knowing what to say to each other; the silence was then broken by Sam coughing and beginning to say something. _'Whatever we have I don't really care as I only care about you, a lot actually and listening to you knowing that you are hurt over that pompous prick is hurting me. All I want to do is make sure you are happy Andy that is all that I want. I Love you Andy and I have done ever since the day you busted my ass and tackled me to the ground, and then try to kiss me. I let you go to Luke because he could make you happy, I thought he could make you happy but here we are talking over the phone knowing how wrong I was and I am sorry for that. I know you just left the jackass but I will continue to wait for you McNally because well I held out this long, waiting for a bit longer won't kill me._ _Why am I saying it now is because I know you feel the same way, hell even Traci and Oliver can see it. He always tells me to man up and get it done and this is me getting it done. We both know that I am not great at being open but I am trying for you Andy, it will always be you.' _Sam could hear a small sob escape her lips on the other side of the phone. 'Sam I don't know what to say, I love you of course and I am such an idiot of not choosing you, I guess I was scared. Scared of loosing you by going UC again, I know you love that stuff and I didn't want to be in the way of you and your dream of working for guns and gangs. By the time she had finished she was sobbing so much that her body was trembling from the shock of the tears cascading down her face. Sam sat listening to everything she was saying, his chest tightening of hearing the truth about not choosing him because of a job. 'I'm coming over.' That said the conversation was over and Sam grabbed his jacket off back of the settee and ran out of the door into his truck.

Andy sat with the phone clutched in her hand waiting for her to get the energy and move off of the settee. She knew would be here in 5 minutes and decided that she needed to clean the place up a bit, look like she hadn't survived on take out for the past couple of days but she couldn't find that small source of energy to pull her petite frame into a standing position.

After a few minutes of her sitting in the same position there was a soft tap against her apartment door. Knowing who it was, she pulled herself towards the door and opened it without giving a care about how she looked to him. After all it was Sam, he didn't care what she looked like either if it meant her having a messy bun on top of her head, red puffy eyes and being in her PJ's. 'Hey, you OK?' the care and love came through the words, making Andy feel a little bit better. 'Now you're hearing I am, want anything to drink? I have beer in the fridge that we can get drunk on together' a small smile spread on his lips, knowing she was putting him before her. 'No, I'm good thanks.' He walked over to the settee and sat on it waiting for her to take her place. Once she had sat and made herself comfortable again, he spoke. 'Want to talk about it a bit more?' knowing what he was on about she shook her head telling him not now but later once she had gathered all of her thoughts and composure. 'I just want you Sam, it has always been you and it has taken me this long to realize that our feelings go so deep, so much deeper than I had imagined.' She repositioned herself so that she was sat in his lap. He didn't mind of course, her body heat radiating onto him made him smile so he snaked his arm around her waist, bring her closer to him. 'Andy, why don't you go to bed and talk about it when we are both refreshed, I am not going anywhere. I promise you that.' Sam didn't know what to do so he just sat on her settee and watched her go to her bedroom, she looked sad almost but happy at the same time, it was weird seeing her like that. 'Sam come to bed with me, I want to do is sleep, nothing more.' Same accepted her offering following her into her bedroom closing the door behind him.


	2. Chocolate Brownies

It had been a week since Andy had broken up with Luke, Five days since Andy and Sam came as one and both of them couldn't be happier. It may have been Five days but it had felt like 5 months for Sam and Andy has they both fell into a routine both at work and at each of their apartments.

Light shone into the bedroom that claimed two bodies, cocooned in a heap of blankets. Andy was the first one to rise that particular morning as normally it would be Sam that would get up first and make the coffee enticing her out of the bed. Content with how things were Andy, leant up supported by her elbows looked over at her partner in more ways than one and studied him. His face much more relaxed when he slept made her smile, his hair tousled all over the place bring the phrase bed head to her mind, an arm underneath his neck supporting himself whilst the other arm laid across his abdomen. Soft snores escaped his mouth as he continued sleeping peacefully. She knew it would be a while yet before he gets up so she decided that it was her turn to make the coffee and breakfast. Swinging her legs out of the bed and onto the cold floor, Andy padded her way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, glancing at the mess that she and Sam had created last night.

FLASHBACK

It was just gone 9pm when they both returned home, both of them too tired to make dinner so they decided to grab a Chinese after leaving the station. 'I am so glad this day is over, I was ready to throw the next person that I arrested into a holding cell for no reason.'

'I'm sure it wasn't that bad same, I know you can have a day where you are constantly arresting people and going back and forth to the barn and what have you but at least you get exercise.'

'Calling me fat now are we McNally?' a smirk appeared on his lips, teasing her slightly.

'I didn't mean it like that, you know that so stop teasing me and give me my food, I'm starving.'

Sitting comfortably in the presence of each other, they both finished eating and placed their cartons on the coffee table. Andy had this urge all day but being at work for 9 hours had taken her toll on her. She jumped onto his lap kissing him with hunger and passion. He returned it by deepening the kiss and brings her closer loosing himself in her hair, his fingers travelling through her thick brown hair. Andy knew he was losing it and this was the perfect opportunity to snap him out of the moment. Trailing her hands up and down his firm chest she tugged at his t-shirt, telling him he wanted it off, he replied by pulling away from her and taken it off him, leaving him shirtless and her still fully clothed. 'You have too many clothes on McNally, how about making it even by taking off the top to show me what has been hiding under it. Smirking she took the top off and crashing her lips back onto his. Perfect. She stopped to catch her breath back, her hand travelled to where his bulge was and knew he was ready to go but it was a game after all. 'I want to bake.' Sam looked at her puzzled at her sudden outburst through the make out session that they were into. 'Sweetheart, don't you think it is a bit late for you to do that and I mean we were getting ready to have sex and I know you want it so, jump back on let's get back to it.' Andy grabbed her top and put it back on and walked to the kitchen. 'Nope, it cannot wait till tomorrow, I want to do it know, I have been waiting all day and now I am finally home, I can make those chocolate brownies that I have been craving for.' Sam groaned as he made his way to the kitchen. 'Fine you can make the brownies but I'm going to take a shower, a cold shower I may add thanks to you and your hotness.' Andy giggled as she watched him walking away to the bathroom. Once she heard the shower running she started getting out the appliances that she needed. She turned on the radio and started dancing and singing to the music as she started mixing all the ingredients together.

Five minutes later, Sam reappeared with a towel round his waist and Andy still in the kitchen looking over a recipe with Flower in her hair. 'I thought you knew how to make these brownies?' Sam stood there with his hands on his waist and a smirk on his lips knowing that she has got stuck, somehow. 'I do, I just don't feel like baking these anymore. I'm tired, horny and all I want is stupid chocolate brownies.' Sighing with frustration, Andy walked over to the sink and began clearing away all flour that she had on her hands. 'Here let me finish it off and put them it in the oven. Go and sit down, I'll be back through once I am done in here.' Andy perched herself onto the chair and in the kitchen, mesmerized by the man with only a towel on working his way around the kitchen. It amazed her that much she walked up to him and flicked flower in his face. Spluttering a cough he said 'Playing games now are we?' Andy shrieked when cold water made contact with her skin. Dodging the amount of flower and water that was being thrown at each other, the couple made truce only to then forget about the brownie mix and resume the earlier activities, going into the earlier hours of the next morning.

END OF FLASBACK.

Sam groaned as a turned to face the clock that was on the bedside table, the bright red numbers told him it was just gone 8 and he needed to get up otherwise he would be late for work. As he made his way out of Andy's bedroom, he could hear her in the kitchen, knowing that she was 'surprising' him in the morning with freshly brewed coffee and breakfast before work. 'Andy, you didn't have to do this you know, we could just grab something on the way to work.' Andy didn't listen to Sam and just carried on cooking the backon; she then turned around and faced him. 'Breakfast just needs plating so sit at the table and let me look after my man this morning, after all you have made me breakfast in bed for the past two days so I'm returning the favour.' Andy said as she plated up the food and brought it to the table where Sam was sat reading the newspaper that was placed in front of him.

Andy c'mon we are going to be late!' Sam shouted to her from the living room, 'I don't see why you have to bother with all that make up, you are beautiful already, more so when you don't wear it.' Andy ran out of the bedroom, flustered at her trying to rush finish getting ready, 'Well if you didn't start anything after breakfast we wouldn't be running late.' Sweetheart it isn't my fault that point on your neck gets you going, you should be able to control yourself better. Let's go before one of gets put in booking or on desk for being late, I hate desk.' 'You should finish all your paper work on time then Sam instead of getting a rookie to do it.' 'It was only you that I could get to do my paper work; after all you love me so you would do anything for me to retain my happiness.' 'Of course I love you-' Andy laughed, 'but that doesn't mean that you had to force all your paper work on me because you don't follow the rules, better yet you make up your own rules which I don't think is fair.' They carried on their teasing towards each other as they made their way out of the door and into the doors of 15 division.


	3. Goodbye And Good Riddance

Keeping their relationship a secret, even for 5 days was taking its toll on Andy, she wanted to tell Traci everything; from the phone call to the heavenly sex she has been having with the sex god Sam Swarek, but she couldn't she promised Sam that they would wait for a bit longer till everything between her and Callaghan was settled. That was another thing; Luke wasn't making it easier for the couple as he was always in Sam's face and constantly harassing Andy. It was today that she would put a stop to his unprofessional behaviour at work and quite frankly, Sam couldn't wait for him to pack his stuff and move away from 15. 15 divisions was a family, yes they may be friends with one another but they always had each other's backs on patrol and even off duty so seeing Luke go would be the cherry on top of his little cake.

Sighing Andy walked up to Best's office. She was nervous. She didn't know why she was nervous, she hadn't done anything wrong - apart from the time she slept with Sam whilst undercover; it was a mistake, the best mistake both of them had made. Knocking on the door and patiently waiting for Best to welcome her in, she gathered her thoughts on what she was going to say. _I ended things with Luke, slept with Sam and now we are in a relationship and Luke won't leave us alone. Like that would go down well Andy_ she thought to herself. Best waved his hand, motioning her to come in. 'What can I do for you McNally?'

'Sir, I would like to make a Complaint against someone.'

'Ok then, who is this complaint against McNally?' His voice staying soft concern seeping through, calming Andy's nerves slightly. 'It's Detective Luke Callaghan, Sir. He keeps harassing me and Sam.'

'In what way Andy?'

'you need to know that I broke up with Luke, after he cheated on me, I then got with Sam so now me and Sam are in a relationship; since then Luke keeps cornering Sam about it, talking about me. It doesn't stop there he calls me into his office, me thinking it is something to do with a case and he just stays stuff about Sam and how sorry he is for having me etc. I want it to stop sir, it isn't professional and I would like to keep the professional relationship open but he is making it difficult for both me and Sam.'

'I will see what I can do for you Andy, i appreciate you coming to see me and taking it out of your hands, knowing Sam he would make things worse so i thankyou for that. I agree with you thought it isnt proffessional and i am not having it whilst i run this division. You can go back out now Andy, Parade will start in five minutes.'

'Thank you sir for everything and I promise you mine and Sam's work ethics will not change now we are together I can guarantee you that, ok I'm just going to go now.' Andy laughed nervously as she walked away from Best's office and made her way to Parade room where her friends and Sam were waiting. 'Hey Andy you heading to the penny tonight? You haven't been in a while and the rookie table misses you.' Dov asked as he pushed his way past Sam, which in turn made him grunt. 'Dov, I'd love to but me and Sam already have plans' 'Andy its fine, I owe Oliver and Jerry a drink anyways so we can head to the penny, have a few drinks with our friends and have dinner another time, I don't mind honestly.' Sam Smiled showing Andy that it was genuine, making Andy smile back and walked off with Dov and Chris towards the front in their usual seats. 'Sammy brother, you are definitely whipped with that one. I have never ever seen you smile like that and be ok with blowing off your date night. If I did that to Zoe id be sleeping on your couch for a week.'

'Well brother that is where me and you differ as making Andy happy is my goal and if it means me having a drink with you and Barber whilst she sits with her friends so be it. A date can happen any night it didn't have to be tonight anyways.'

'Serve and protect and get home tonight in one piece people' best finished off with his serve and protect slogan as everyone got up from their seats making their way to either their desk or car. 'Callaghan can I have a private word with you in my office please' Best shouted out to Luke making Sam and Andy smirk and the rest of the team shouting out 'ooohs' tormenting him. 'Here is your morning sludge mi-lady, lets head out on patrol the sooner we are out there the quicker we can go to the penny get drunk and have amazing drunk sex.' wiggling his eyebrows whilst handing Andy her coffee. Laughing Andy said to Sam 'Come on Romeo lets go to work and maybe I will have hot drunken sex with you.'

'You best hold your promise McNally; I'm struggling to focus all ready.'

It had reached the middle of the Afternoon when the couple had returned to the station, with a criminal in toe. 'I didn't do anything! Just because I had the can of spray paint in my hands and I was stood up against the wall that just had to have the freshly painted with the words _I'm the Muffin Man_ doesn't mean I did it so get your fucking paws of me mate!'

'And for that _mate_, I may just put you in a holding cell for the rest of the day and have Officer Diaz here to not contact your next of kin, capisce?'

'Cap-what? Dude you need to speak American! What the hell does that lingo mean?' ignoring the man in handcuffs, he starting to pat him down and take out his wallet looking for any ID so Sam could stop calling him the muffin man. 'I'm being touched in places I shouldn't, Diaz my man you gunna let this big headed freak touch my balls? - hey pretty lady over there come be a sweetheart and feel me up instead coz you know I ain't gay and getting a good pat down by hot copp-' Sam slammed the man face down in front of the desk, anger rising him like the temperature in the room not caring if he gets shouted at later by Best but no one talks about Andy McNally, his girl like that especially by a jerk in the red jacket. 'Diaz put him in a holding cell and don't give him anything until I say otherwise, which is not today I'm going back out on the streets.' Sam walked out booking and back into car slamming his hands on the steering in front of him. Andy, knowing the anger wasn't directed at her but at the man in the cell, she still got in the car silently and touched his arm gently knowing she was there and she wasn't going anywhere, no matter how tough things get. They both know that this job is dangerous and it can frustrate them both easily, Sam more than Andy but the both promised to each other that they wouldn't take their anger out on each other. Driving back out into the streets, Sam pondered how he got lucky with the woman sat next to him.

Standing in the men's locker room, Sam changed out of his uniform and into his civilian clothes. Sighing with frustration he punched the locker until Oliver came in and started apologizing. Sammy brother no need to apologise, all these lockers have had a few punches, by you of course but that doesn't matter. What matters is that the day is done and you are gunna buy me a drink. First round anyways.'

'Don't I always buy the first round, and then next round and the round after that? I don't know what got over me today brother, that prick was asking Andy to pat him

Down and touch places she shouldn't touch on other men apart from me. I never got that angry before not even when Callaghan was being all up in my face telling me how sorry I should be because I have the too emotionally attached Andy McNally.' Shutting his locker and grabbing his bag, the two made their way out into the car park, heading towards the penny where the rest of their friends were waiting.

Over at the Penny Andy, Chris, Traci and Gail were taking shots, just like the first day they came out of the academy, except from being handcuffed. 'Woohoo

I feel alive tonight!'Dov screamed making everyone around him laugh, he may have been the rookie screw up alongside Chris with having a squad car stolen by a ninja but Dov has shaped nicely and has fit well with the 15 family, hell he even has a steady girlfriend. 'Hey Gail, lighten up its the end of shift no need to have a serious face all the time.' Gail scowled at Dov, pretending that she didn't care but secretly she liked how her friends where to her, joking aside. 'Hey here is the other half of the happy couple! Swarek would you like a drink?' Dov asked Sam as he placed a protective arm around Andy's shoulders and kissed her forehead. 'Epstein doesn't worry about it, Oliver told me I'm buying the first round so that's what I am going to do. Buy us all a round of drinks. Follow me to the bar Epstein.'

The night wore on and the group of friends drank merrily until the atmosphere went from crazy happy to tense in a matter of seconds. Luke stumbled into bar causing everyone's eyes set upon him. His tie was loose around his neck, his shirt hanging half in half out of his trousers. He was a mess. 'Andy, baby' he cried ' you coming back to mine for a bit of sexy time? You know you want to because I'm good in bed, better than Samuel Swarek, your knight in shining armour.' By now everyone was looking at him, mouths opening beers in their hands. 'Callaghan I think it is time that you should leave, nobody wants to get hurt here tonight.' Oliver told him calmly. Luke laughed, nobody wants to get hurt? Nobody wants to get hurt huh well I'll tell you something Shaw, I got hurt when that bitch told me it's over and ran into HIS arms' Luke stumbled across to where everyone was.

'Luke you slept with Jo, I ended it, you said sorry but that is not gunna change how I feel for Sam or any of this. I loved you but I love Sam ok? That is not going to change; it will not change anything that is going to happen in either of our lives. You wouldn't leave us alone, enough is enough Luke, Sam has always been there for me, and you weren't. Instead you jumped that blonde detective and you pretended that everything was ok, that we could still get married. I am so glad we didn't because I would be so happy and you would be living in your fantasy.' Andy breathed relaxing into Sam's arms waiting to argue back with what he had to say.

'Which one of you complained about me huh? Now I have to pack everything up and move to another division after having my suspension and being seen up in HQ. Thanks a lot everyone really appreciate the love. I actually thought we were family.' This time Oliver stepped in as he saw Sam becoming angry at every single word Luke spoke.

'No Luke you have that wrong, _we_ are family,' circling round everyone. 'But you don't belong in this family; you never did and never will be. We always have each other's backs and you didn't, you only looked out for yourself. That wasn't enough for Andy, you let her slip through your fingers and now you are too late. So pull your shit together, grab your stuff and walk out that door you are no longer welcome here and if you decide to come here again it won't be Sam that will be after you.' Cheers and a round of applause erupted around the bar after Oliver had finished his brave speech. He bowed and thanked everyone and pulled Sam into a brother hug and then kissed Andy on the cheek. Sam was his best friend, has been since they left the academy together, he always had his back and Sam always had his. It was the same for Andy, he looked out for her like one his daughters, and he helped Sam train her and by god is she one of the best female coppers 15 division has seen. He was happy that he could be a part of this.


	4. The Proposal

_**Authors note: I have bumped up the timeline as I don't want this story to be over 100 chapters long. I didn't say this at the beginning so I am saying it NOW. I don't own Rookie Blue nor the characters, this is purely fiction so enjoy; reviews welcome :) - RandomRhia x**_

After last night's standoff with Luke, Sam couldn't wait till the day that he would make Andy officially is. To him marriage was just a piece of paper saying that you actually loved that other person standing opposite you at the altar but that didn't make any difference to Sam. He had bought the ring, with Traci's help of course and he was waiting for the perfect propose. Both he and Andy did not want anything fancy, they weren't that couple, the cliché type who drank champagne for good news nor had fancy dinner parties. No, Sam and Andy were the couple that ate pizza in bed and drink beer for any occasion. They were content with that, happy no less. Sam had thought about stepping it up for the proposal, suit and tie, her in a dress go to a fancy restaurant and pay a ridiculous amount of money for entrees and dessert but that wasn't them and this proposal had to be perfect. He sighed and got ready to meet Andy for date night - a movie at her place with pizza and beer.

Andy danced around her living room, smiling being giddy. She thought that today couldn't have gone any better. She and Traci had the day off so they decided to have a girl's day instead of a girl's night. They spent hours upon hours talking about the men in their lives. It had been 6 months since Andy and Sam started their relationship and every day, every week and every month that went by they grew stronger and stronger. Traci had never seen her friend so happy even when she was with Luke, Andy didn't radiate happiness but now she is with Sam, it's a whole different ball game. And she told Andy that she was happy for the couple Traci knew that Sam wanted to propose to Andy and she helped him pick out the perfect ring for her, simple yet elegant. There was a knock at the door, bringing Andy out her thoughts. She skipped to the door and opened it knowing it was Sam at the other side. Standing there was Sam with a crate of beer and a pizza smiling. He walked in and gave her a welcoming kiss a surprise kiss at that. No matter how many times he would kiss Andy, her knees would always go weak, butterflies in her stomach - the normal cheesy cliché type of romance that you would see in romcom films. 'I see you have the pizza, the beer and all we need is the movie, so what do you want to watch?'

'Anything I am not bothered'

Oh so you not bothered, not bothered that we watch the sappiest movie ever? Well Sam Swarek is whipped' Andy laughed, knowing how easy it was to torment him.

'Who told you about that?'

'Oliver, your brother of everything, he can be your best man at our wedding if you want him to be.' Sam gulped, hearing about wedding made him think things. _Did Nash spill anything to her whilst they were together? Of course she wouldn't Sam you idiot. _Walking further into her apartment he wondered if tonight was the night. Yes, tonight _is_ the night that Samuel Swarek, Mr. I-don't-have-any-rules badass UC cop was going to propose to the woman that he loves and worships so dearly.

'Penny for your thoughts?' Andy has seen him act strange over the past week and it was bugging her, she expressed her concerns to Traci earlier and Traci said he may be nervous for something. Andy didn't push it as Traci said nothing more on the latter.

'I was just thinking about something that's all. Now why don't we demolish this pizza, I'm starving!' not pushing Sam when it came to talking was the best thing to do, they never argued over it but Sam was a closed book about pretty much everything, especially when it comes to his family and past.

A few hours later, the movie had finished and Sam was plucking up the courage to ask Andy, he still didn't know how so he thought about winging it and asking her right there and then, both of them cuddling each other, taking in the serenity of being in the presence of one another. _Here goes nothing_, he thought, the worst _she can do is say no. _

_'_Andy, he started, standing up and circling her so that they were both facing each other 'We may not have been together, in this relationship for long but I need to tell you how much I love you and that I will always be there for you, always. You are my world, my soul mate; my other half and if we didn't patch anything up then I don't know what I would have without you.' Sam swallowed and looked into Andy's eyes, fear written all over her face, she thought he was leaving her for UC 'Stop over thinking it because it isn't what you are thinking, _great proposal Sammy..._'I love you with every fibre of my being so, Andrea McNally will you do the honour of becoming my wife? Making this, what we have official, I want the whole lot with you Andy, white picket fence a dog named boo radley and kids, so please will you marry me?'

Tears streaming down her face, Andy leapt up of the settee and into Sam's arms kissing him with the fire burning passion that she had for him, sealing the deal that she wanted to be his wife, to spend the rest of her life with him and the whole nine yards of life. Sam trailed butterfly kisses down her neck and onto her collar bone and back up knowing it would turn her own. He picked her up bridal style, never once his lips detaching form hers, he walked over to the bedroom careful not to trip over the empty pizza box, shut the door with his foot and they made love through the night.


	5. Again?

**A/N: Firstly, apologies for leaving so long to update this chapter, I have left it on the back burner for a bit so again sorry. Thank you to all those who have added this story to their favourites and who are following it also, I will not let you people down! Huge thank you for the reviews, I have enjoyed reading them! Keep them coming though! **

**If you have anything that you would like me to write or add as a story line in this story (or separately) PM me and I'll see what I can do for you.**

**Gracias y adiós mis amigos - RR x**

Morning came and the couple had smiles plastered on their faces and to them, it was the best night that any of either of them ever had. Climbing out of bed and getting ready for work, they knew it was going to be a good day.

'So when can I flash off my ring then?'

Anytime you want, unless you want to keep our engagement a secret for a while?'

'I'd love to but I don't know if I can hold in the excitement and I want to get married soon, I don't want this engagement to stretch out too long. Besides, I don't do time and space.

'Well McNally, you seem to have your head screwed on right so I'm leaving this wedding -'

'Woah you are not getting out of wedding planning mister, you proposed to _me_. Therefore you help _me_ in planning _our_ wedding and before you say it, no we are not going to Vegas and elope, its tacky and I don't want to drag Oliver and Traci to Vegas and see an Elvis impersonator marry us do you understand Swarek?'

'Yes ma'am, he swatted her ass with a towel, teasing her, trying to get her back in to bed.

'No Sam behave I don't want to be late and I want a little bit of time with my friends to show off this beautiful ring you gave me,' smiling she wrapped her arms around his strong waist leaning into him for comfort. Whispering she said, 'I know Traci helped you pick out the ring, she didn't say it but I know you in a jewellery shop are like being a deer caught in the headlights.' With that Andy, left the bedroom smirking happy that she managed to tease him slightly about the ring. The ring was gorgeous, it was a gold band with 3 small diamonds in the centre it wasn't flashy which is what made Andy fall in love with it.

'Serve and protect people!' Best called as he dismissed everyone from the Parade and onto duty, Andy and Sam were partnered differently and they both wondered what they had done to piss him off.

'Swarek McNally, my office before you go on patrol.'

What did you do now, McNally? Every time we both get called into the principal's office it is because you do something stupid' rolling his eyes as they made their way to office. Smirking, Andy replied with 'it may be you that has gotten into trouble, badass Swarek, after all you do know trouble when you see it.'

'Yeah I'm stood right next to it.'

'Are you two going to enter or are you going to stand outside the door, discussing what you have and haven't done?'

It had been hours since they both sat at the opposite side of the desk and listened to what Frank had to say, they both looked up to him and didn't want to argue any further.

'So what's eating you Andy? You are awfully quiet and you and I can talk for hours.' Dov was questioning Andy, he meant well but she was upset and it was frustrating for her all the same.

'Nothing is eating me Dov, I'm just in the process of thinking things through that's all.' Sighing, Andy turned herself away from Dov and stared out of the window, as nature passed her by.

Her long, dragged out shift had ended with a few arrests here and there but not a particular interesting 9 hours of work. Sighing she grabbed her bag off of the bench and made her way to the car park where the truck and her man will be waiting.

'Hey you ready to go?'

'Yeah sure, what are we having for dinner?' Andy asked as they both climbed into the truck. Both of them knew that they will have to talk about what Frank mentioned earlier but after a long, exhausting shift, it was not happening tonight.

'You know at some point we will have to talk about this Andy, neither of us can make the decision alone. It has together. A team, that's you and me, are a team and we will always be a team.' He put his point across but the rest of the journey was in silence. It wasn't until the truck was parked outside of his house that Andy started speaking.

'I don't want you to go under. I been thinking about it all day and I appreciate Frank telling us both together that they want you but I can't deal with you going under not now. We are engaged to be married and that is what I want, I want to be your wife. If you go under there is no guarantee that you will only be gone for a few months regardless of what they say and they are only saying that so they can pull you under. You have done this for a long time and I know it pays well but I just don't want you to do it.' Sighing Andy got out of the truck and left Sam to his thoughts. Sam knew she was right, about a lot actually and truth be told that is all he wanted. A semi simple life -as simple as you can with him and McNally. He didn't want any more UC and really he was pissed that they always ask him to go and they won't take an no for an answer. He wanted to make Andy his wife, a mother a dog owner but overall to make her happy. Wiping his hands over his face with frustration and determination Sam got out of the truck and into the house telling Andy that he wasn't going under.

'Andy!' he called out. When he didn't get an answer from her he thought she was upstairs getting in the bath and she couldn't hear him for the water running. But the thing was he couldn't hear the water running. Suddenly Andy came in through the front door with a confused look on Sam's face.

'How did you do that?'

'Do what?' she asked as she shrugged off her coat and hung it up on the coat rack at the side of the door.

'You came in and then disappeared and then came back in again. It was strange ok and sometimes McNally you have my heart in my mouth.' It is now or nether he thought. 'About what Frank was talking to us about earlier, you just need to know,' he sighed and he saw the terror sketched in her face as he was speaking. _Get it together Sam, what ya trying to do, give her a stroke! _

'Babe, what I'm trying to say is that I'm not going under and I'm sorry I scared you like that. You know I'm not exceptional at this and I truly didn't mean to scare you like that. Your mini speech back in the truck just gave me the right kick up the ass that I needed to tell you this.' He sighed, holding her hands and looked at her face. The emotion that was over her face was more like relief.

'Oh thank god! So we can still get married then?' Andy broke into a heart warming grin as she heard the news come from her fiancé's lips, he wasn't leaving.

'Of course we can get married, I did propose to you though didn't I? Sam had this Cheshire cat style on his face as he watched the love of his life dance around the room mumbling to herself about the plans they need to make with regards to the wedding.

'Sam we have nearly forgot the upmost important detail!' at this point Andy started panicking regardless the fact that they haven't told anyone.

'Sweetheart, what is the upmost important detail that we _nearly_ forgot? If it is telling Oliver then you can do that on your own. I don't want him going Sammy brother it about time every chance he gets.'

No silly, the date. We need a date to get married on. I was thinking summer so then we can have it outside. But Winter is so beautiful at night.' Sam sighed as he looked at her, shaking his head. He knew he was being dragged into wedding planning but he wasn't the type of guy to sit back and let the women do it, oh no he wanted to be a part of it but he was hoping the date and were would be left to Andy as he doesn't have the slightest clue about weddings. Sam picked Andy up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the Sofa where they sat and planned the night away for their wedding.


	6. I Now Pronounce You McSwarek

Months of planning and spending ridiculous amounts of money, the McSwarek wedding day has arrived. The house was busy was an understatement. The men had taken over the downstairs whilst the ladies had taken the whole upstairs. At this point, Andy was glad that the two spare rooms had been redecorated and not just used as storage space as Sam put it. The bridesmaids were interchanging the two rooms as one room had the hairstylist in one and the makeup artist in the other. Since the house only occupied one bathroom, it was like the tube on a weekday morning (London underground) everyone was everywhere and it was stressing Andy out the most. Traditional or normal doesn't run with Sam or Andy so they stayed the night together and decided to use the house to get ready in so they don't have to spend more money on hotels. The only thing they did keep traditional was the dress; Andy didn't want Sam to see it as it was more of a surprise. Another argument was it cost at least that month's pay check and if he didn't like it she wasn't taking it back so he'll have to make do with her in it.

'Hey Andy, it is your turn to have your hair done' Traci said. 'I told her to keep it simple, like you asked but the only thing I wasn't sure on was whether you wanted it up or down.'

'I don't actually know. Is that bad, I don't even know how I want my hair and it is my wedding day Trace. What do I do? Tell me please just tell me.' Andy was on the verge of tears at this point. The stress of this wedding was unbelievable even though Sam said they could just do something simple like go to the city hall and have Traci and Jerry as witnesses.

'Go and ask Sam whether he prefers me to have my hair up or down.' Traci left the room and headed down the stair case and made her way into the kitchen. There stood all the men with beers in their hands, laughing about the stories Oliver was telling about Sam.

'Seriously guys, its two more hours till the wedding and none of you are in your suits and you stood having a frickin' beer! Andy is already stressed as it is and if she came down here and saw the lot of you having a mothers meeting, she would be absolutely pissed.' Traci sighed so she could compose herself and ask the question she needed to ask.

'Nash, chill we have all done the 3 s's so chill. Only thing we need to do is get suited up and that will only take us five minutes tops. So go back up to the beauty parlour and get pampered and leave us men to it.' Oliver spoke with such calmness; Traci didn't know how men could be like this on days like this.

'One I don't know what the 3 s's are so I'm going to ignore that comment. Two I need to borrow Sam a moment and three, if you Jerry Barber are going to be like this when we get married, so help me God you will be sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life.' A round off ooohs went round the group as the thought newlywed jerry cuddling a cushion.

'What's up Nash, she isn't having second thoughts is she?' worry spread across his face as the thought of Sam being alone at the altar terrified him.

'No Sam she just wants to know how to have her hair, she freaking out about it and she wants your opinion that's all.'

'Oh well in that case then tell her to have it down and curled I like it curly but not too curly I don't want Mrs Swarek to look like a white poodle. And make sure they don't smother her hair with hairspray, last time she did that I was coughing for a week.' Sam grinned; he couldn't wait to make her officially a Swarek, to kiss her as his new Wife. New beginnings.

'You look beautiful Traci, god knows how you going to look for your wedding. But don't tell Jer I said that. Oh

and the three s's. Shit, shave and shower.' With that sad Sam walked off. Traci shook her head at how immature grown men could be, as she walked away and as she was about to head up stairs she turned her head back to the kitchen and saw Sam directing the lads into the room and making them get changed 3 at a time.

'Sam said he wants it down and curled but little hairspray as he doesn't want to choke to death.'

'Yeah he likes it when I have it down; I have it up too much for work anyways.'

'Is everything ok sweetie?'

Yeah...no...Maybe, I don't know trace, everything was going so well and now...I don't know what to do.'

'Do you want to tell me what's going on are do you want me to go and get Sam and tell him yourself you don't want to marry him. It wasn't only two minutes ago he thought you was calling it off and his face said it all, he was scared shitless. So do not piss him about Andy. Tell me and I'll get Jerry to break it to him.'

'What? Traci that isn't it, I do want to marry him of course I do otherwise I wouldn't have said yes 6 months ago! It just that something has come up and I don't know whether he would marry me once I tell him.'

Tell him what Andy, what has come up that could stop you two from getting married on a day like this. At least it ain't raining.' She joked but seriousness came through.

'Do you mind giving us a minute?' Traci turned to the hairstylist.

Honey, we don't have a minute we have less than an hour to do your hair and you still need to get that dress on so no I won't give you a minute.'

'Honey, if my maid of honour says to give us a minute she means it so put your hair grips and your brush down, back away from me and walk out of the fucking door. I'm sure my husband will not mind me being a minute late since a bride is allowed to be fashionably late. Oh and honey you can think again that I am paying you for the full 4 hours. It doesn't take an hour to curl my hair!' Andy was beyond angry, how dare a fake Barbie stand there and tell her she can't have a minute on her wedding day!

'You ok?'

'I am now. Look the thing that has come is that, I don't know how to say this to you but I'm erm pregnant. I took a test whilst you went and talked to Sam and since Barbie over here was too busy being full of herself that I had at least 3 minutes spare. Now can you see why Sam may not marry me? I mean I'm pregnant for god sakes; we didn't plan to get pregnant then marry it supposed to marry the other way around! God nothing goes the way it should.'

Andy, sweetie these things don't go to plan always, you and I both know it isn't always 100% effective. Look at how Joey from friends found out that condoms aren't always cracked up to be. Hey, everything will be ok, Sam will be beyond happy. He told Oliver and Jerry that he wanted kids with you whilst you were dancing around each other. He loves you and he will love this baby no matter when it makes it appearance. You have nothing to be afraid of. Look on the Brightside, at least you not in high school. High school and pregnancy do not mix let me tell you that.' Andy started crying at Traci's speech. People say the truth hurts but this truth doesn't, it makes you fall in love with the man all over again.

'I best stop crying, I don't want to ruin my makeup and thank you Traci, for everything you do not know how much it means to me.'

'I know you will be there for me so no need to thank me. It's what friends do for each other. Now let's get you finished and get you to the church on time.'

The ceremony was quite simple, with having Traci as Andy's maid of honour and Gail, Noelle as bridesmaids and Jerry and Oliver were Sam's best men. They both said their own vows as it gave them the opportunity to say how much they love each other in front of friends and family, something that Sam had gotten used to in a short space of time. Their wedding bands had their names engraved on each other's so Sam had McNally and Andy had Sam. To them it was a nice gesture that they had each other and a small reminder that they are together, forever and always.

The Reception was held in a hotel conference room. The room itself was decorated cream with chocolate brown furnishings so this went nice with the colour theme that Andy had chosen for the tables. To this day she can remember how stressed she had gotten over table cloth covers.

FLASHBACK

_'Hey Sam which colour should we have?' the wedding planning had gotten underway and two months in they already had the cake, the venue, the church. Only thing they had left was the colour theme, the dresses and suits._

_'Erm that one.' Sam pointed to the example that Andy had in her left hand._

_'Samuel.' Andy knew it was a bad idea to get him to agree on something whilst watching a game of hockey but there wasn't any other time to do it and she needed it finalizing today. _

_'What you use my full name for Andrea?' Sam smirked knowing using Andrea would either make her mad or turn her into bridzilla and to be honest Sam loved it when she got angry, not at him of course._

_'Do not call me that Sam you know how much I hate it. Just for once can I have your attention on this I need a decision today and you need your say in this as it is OUR wedding after all.'_

_'Yeah and I said the one in your left hand, sweetie it only table cloths.'_

_'You didn't even look! What if the colour was not a colour that we chose for possible themes? Do you not care at all Sam?' she shrieked_

_'Andy, calm down. Look just put this to one side and we will look at it later yeah? Don't stress about it we have another 4 months till we will be sat at the table thanking everyone.' He tried reasoning with her._

_'It's ivory.' She muttered._

_'What's ivory?_

_The colour you just picked, and before you say anything it isn't the same as white. You have good taste Swarek.'_

_'See, we picked it. Now cross it off your check list and get your cute but back here watch this game with me.'_

END OF FLASHBACK

The evening went by smoothly and after cutting the cake, the speeches came next. Sam and Andy couldn't be happier as their wedding day was the best, not because of them but because of their friends and family. If anyone didn't know Oliver Shaw, they would have thought he was drunk with how emotional day. He said that it was a big day not just for them two but for the division as they were waiting for this for years.

Another traditional thing they kept was catching of the garter and bouquet and it was nick and Gail, much to Gail's surprise that caught them. Husband and wife enjoyed their first dance together to the song can't take my eyes off you by lady antebellum, it was that emotional Sam privately shed a couple of tears.

The night drew closer and guests started leaving giving congratulations to couple. Andy was contented; she had everything she could dream of only thing that had her stomach in knots was telling Sam about the baby. She was happy of course, there was no denying that but she didn't know how Sam would react, after all they have only been married for 5 hours. _It now or never_ she thought. As she made her way over to Sam, he was stood at the door shaking hands and kissing the woman on cheek and saying 'thanks for coming'.

'Hey, I been looking for you, we need to talk about something.' _Great conversation start Andy, you bit the bullet with that one!_

'Yeah sure, do you want to go inside or are out here ok? What's going on, are you hurt or has something happened? Is it your dad? Has Oliver taken all the food, I swear that man is a goat...'

'Sam! My dad is fine, there is plenty of food left made celery take a doggy bag home with them so Oliver can eat in a few hours and I'm fine, more than fine and no I'm not hurt.'

'Well what is then?' at this stage Sam was nervous to say the least at what Andy had to say. If it wasn't Oliver or her dad was in trouble then it was something to do with her. In all the years Sam has known Andy she has never had to pull the 'we need to talk' card.

'Look, this thing has come up quicker than what we planned and its ok if you are going to be mad, I was shocked myself but i just need to know how you feel about this.'

'feel about what? Andy, sweetheart your rambling so you are nervous about something. Tell me and whatever it is we will get through it together because you and I are a team.'

'I'm pregnant.' Andy blurted. _Nothing like getting it out there Andy._


End file.
